<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sei ottavi by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447762">Sei ottavi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Living Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C’era qualcosa in quell’appartamento in grado di farlo sentire sempre come se fosse appena entrato in un mondo del tutto nuovo, come se tutto ciò che era accaduto all’infuori di quelle mura non lo seguisse in casa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sei ottavi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ Sei ottavi ~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~ La luce discreta spiava e le ombre inventava ~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ryosuke quella sera era tornato tardi.</p><p>Aveva già mangiato, e tutto quello di cui aveva voglia in quel momento era di potersi mettere nel proprio letto e finalmente rilassarsi un po’ dopo quella giornata infernale.</p><p>Eppure non si sentiva stanco in modo particolare.</p><p>O meglio, si era sentito stanco, e tanto anche, fino al momento in cui non aveva finalmente messo piede in quella casa.</p><p>C’era qualcosa in quell’appartamento in grado di farlo sentire sempre come se fosse appena entrato in un mondo del tutto nuovo, come se tutto ciò che era accaduto all’infuori di quelle mura non lo seguisse in casa.</p><p>E Ryosuke sapeva quale fosse la magia, ed era grato della sua esistenza e del modo in cui lo faceva sentire.</p><p>Entrò lentamente in camera da letto, cercando di non fare troppo rumore, e poi rimase fermo per qualche istante, incantato.</p><p>La luce discreta che entrava dalla finestra giocava con le ombre della stanza, illuminando solo in parte il viso di Daiki, ma anche in quel modo Yamada riuscì a perdersi nel guardare il fidanzato dormire.</p><p>Era bello, Daiki. Bello più di quanto Ryo pensasse di poter sperare di avere, bello più di quanto gli dicesse, per pudore o per l’abitudine ad essere lui il centro delle attenzioni del più grande.</p><p>Sospirò, beato, spogliandosi ed infilando velocemente il pigiama prima di raggiungerlo sotto le coperte.</p><p>Nonostante la cautela usata, Daiki parve come percepire immediatamente la sua presenza; si voltò verso di lui, agitandosi e mugolando qualcosa di incomprensibile prima di aprire gli occhi, sforzandosi di sorridergli.</p><p>“Tadaima.” mormorò Ryosuke, ricambiando con facilità il sorriso.</p><p>“Okaeri.” gli rispose prontamente il più grande. “Ti avevo detto di svegliarmi quando fossi tornato.” lo rimproverò blandamente, allungando poi un braccio e facendogli cenno di sistemarglisi contro.</p><p>Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle,, prima di accoccolarsi in quell’abbraccio.</p><p>“Mi dispiace. Ma sono tornato adesso, e mi sembrava che dormissi così bene che non ho voluto disturbarti.”</p><p>“Non dormivo bene.” ribatté veloce Daiki. “Tu non eri qui.” precisò.</p><p>Ryosuke non rispose, e si limitò a sorridere, senza mascherare la propria felicità a quel commento del fidanzato.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi e rimase immobile contro di lui, cedendo velocemente al sonno e a quel dolce nulla che per li si ripeteva sera dopo sera, e che sera dopo sera si faceva sempre più bello, sempre più familiare.</p><p>“‘Notte, Dai-chan.” biascicò. “Ti amo.”</p><p>“Buonanotte, chibi. Ti amo anche io.”</p><p>E in quel momento più che mai Ryosuke si rese conto che non c’era altro luogo al mondo in cui gli sarebbe piaciuto essere.</p><p>Voleva stare lì, in quella casa che era la loro, e dividere il letto con l’uomo che amava fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>